


Concerns

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Levy has a concern she needs her best friend's advice on.





	Concerns

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy squawked at the sudden voice in her ear, her arms jerking in a half-realized attempt to defend herself. One of them bumped into her strawberry milkshake, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lu-chan!" the source of Lucy's startlement exclaimed. Looking at the shattered glass on the floor, Levy shook her head. "I'll replace it. Sorry for surprising you!"

Through the waves of adrenaline still coursing through her veins, Lucy managed a faint, "Uh huh. Thanks, Levy… it's fine." Then the blonde shook herself, and gave her blue-headed friend a smile. "So, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute about something? I really need your advice."

Lucy nodded. "No problem! Why don't we go over to a table though, so Mira can clean this up?"

"Yeah, good plan. Hey, Mira?" Levy called, catching the barmaid's attention. "I spilled Lucy's drink – I'm buying her a replacement."

The woman smiled kindly. "Sure thing, I'll bring it right over!"

Once they were seated across from each other in one of the corner tables, Lucy leaned forward in anticipation. "Alright… what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Levy suddenly felt squeamish. "How is it going with you and Erza?!" she blurted out. The bookworm nearly face palmed as Lucy's face went slack. Great. That hadn't been what she meant to ask _at all_.

"Uh… we're doing good," Lucy replied, confused but always happy to talk about Erza. "Erza thinks she found a place that'll work for both of us! Plenty of extra rooms. Honestly though…" The blonde sighed heavily. "She really can hoard things. Hopefully there's enough space for all of her stuff. There's certainly… a lot of it."

Levy hummed. "Yeah, I can see that. She's always had trouble letting go of her possessions. Erik's like that too, with the few ones he has. Probably left over from…" she trailed off. Although Levy had not been to the Tower of Heaven as Lucy had, she had heard plenty about its horrors. She had seen the scars it had left behind – both the physical and the psychological.

A hand patted hers gently. Levy smiled at her friend, happy for the silent reassurance.

"So… you've heard about my redhead," Lucy laughed lightly. "I want to hear about yours!"

Red tinging her cheeks, Levy muttered, "I'm sure you know all about how he's doing."

"That's true," Lucy acknowledged. "Jellal and Erza gossip together like no one else. But I want to hear it from you! How are the two of you doing? Go on any fun dates lately?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah – they're always fun. That's… sort of the problem."

Lucy stared at her for a long moment. "…Huh?" she asked eloquently.

Levy was saved from having to respond by Mirajane arriving with Lucy's replacement milkshake. "Oh, look! Your drink's here –"

A blur crashed into Mirajane's side, sending both the barmaid and her drink tray flying.

"Sorry, Mira!" the blur called out, dashing off again before Levy could see who had caused the upset.

"Mira!" Levy exclaimed, standing up and going to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine," Mirajane reassured her, accepted Levy's outstretched hand and pulling herself to her feet. She let out a soft giggle. "Lucy isn't, though."

Glancing over at her friend, Levy had to cough to cover her laugh. The milkshake was sitting upended on the blonde's head, dripping slowly down her face and soaking her shirt collar. Lucy wore the most forlorn expression Levy had ever seen in her life. "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?" the Celestial mage said faintly.

"I'll get you another one, and a clean shirt," Mirajane offered, before walking away.

"Oh, Lu-chan!" Levy remarked, grabbing some napkins to help mop up the mess. "Here… let me help."

"Thanks!" She took the glass off her head. "Don't think you're getting off that easily, though. Spill it." The Celestial mage winced at her own choice of words. "On second thought, no, don't spill anything. But what's going on? I'm not sure I understand why perfect dates are a problem. The ones Erza and I go on usually end up a complete disaster." She wished she could say this was the first time she'd had a drink sitting on top of her head, but sadly it was not.

Sitting down across from her friend again, Levy propped her elbow up on the table cradled her chin in her hand. "It's just… I dunno. Kind of like all the fun disappears when your boyfriend is a literal mind reader. He always knows exactly what to get me for my birthday, we always go to places I like on our dates. It's just… it's too perfect; I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and it'll all have been a dream."

Lucy smiled brightly. "Is that all?"

Levy puffed out her cheeks in indignation. "What do you mean by, 'is that all?'" she asked, slightly miffed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Lucy told her. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I get moments like that with Erza, too. You should talk to him about it."

"He probably already knows, though!"

"Even if he does, that doesn't mean you shouldn't communicate properly," she lectured. "Seriously, he's a good guy under all the sass and grump. And you two are pretty awesome together. Talk to each other. You'll be able to figure something out the way you always do."

Levy was silent for a moment. "…You really think so, Lu-chan?"

"I know so!" Lucy declared. "I think Crime Sorciere is near Acalypha right now? Last I heard, anyway. You could go see him right now if you wanted to."

"Okay!" Levy agreed. "I think that's a good idea! I might have… wanted to see him anyway!"

"Go on then! Have fun! Tell everyone I said hello, by the way."

Levy nodded. "Will do! Bye, Lu-chan!" she said, dropping payment for the milkshakes on the table. "I'll be back in a couple of days!"

"A couple of days?" Lucy giggled. "Good grief. She must miss him."

"Here you go, Lucy!" Mirajane announced, arriving with Lucy's newest strawberry milkshake. "I found some towels; when you're ready just come up to the bar for them."

"Thanks, Mira!" Gleefully, Lucy rubbed her hands together. She was finally going to get to drink her –

A mug shot by, neatly knocking the milkshake across the room.

Lucy stared at the empty wood grain of the table.

She was beginning to understand how Erza felt whenever her cake was destroyed.


End file.
